


love you less

by OhMyHowLovely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Neglect, College Student Castiel, Dean Winchester is Older Than Castiel, Dean has a sister, Disapproving Family, Insecure Castiel, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Poor Castiel, Protectiveness, Rich Dean, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyHowLovely/pseuds/OhMyHowLovely
Summary: Castiel is a college student whose struggling with passing classes, paying tuition and working at a bar because his adoptive father neglects him.Dean is a wealthy man who Castiel's father has provoked and when Dean kidnaps Castiel in order to help hunt down him down, both their lives changes.Current Status: Probably abandoned, 17% chance of an updateLast Updated: 11/25/2017Check out my other story Tear You Apart if you like this one!





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Please give me the support to continue publishing by leaving kudos and comments!! Thank you so much!! More tags to be added in later chapters!!

His heavy breathing thickened the air in the bag over his head. The sweat matted his hair to his forehead as he let out a whimper around his gag as the car hits a bump.

Only three minutes ago he was walking home from his waiter job at the bar right before two men in suits jumped him, blindfolded him, and shoved him into a sleek black car. The ropes around his wrists burned into his skin guaranteeing to leave marks.

After some time, the car began to slow down and eventually stopped. A pair of hands grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car only to be thrown over someone’s thick shoulders. He was thrown roughly into a chair, his hands tied behind him, and then he waited.

The soft sound of shoes clicked closer and closer the room, and a door opened. It was silent except for the heavy breathing that echoed off the walls. It was a moment before his blindfold and gag were removed.

After the blinding spots faded, the chair he was tied to was in the middle of a large office. A man stood in front of him in a white dress shirt leaning against the large desk with mountains of paper on it reading a folder. Two of the men who had grabbed him off the streets stood next to the leader. And they were all staring at him.

The man’s eyes scanned the folder before he announced.

“Castiel Novak. 5’4”. 115 lb. Age 19. Second year at Altrack University. Lives with Adoptive Father Luke Klanway. Parents both died during infant age. Blah blah blah…”

“Do you know why you’re here?” the leader spoke after the moment of silence, glancing up at the little boy tied to the chair.

Castiel awkwardly glanced around before speaking.

“No…”

“You’re here because your family stole from me. Stole my hard work and money. And then your daddy then ran off and left you here.“ Before the man could continue, the boy in the chair spoke up.

“He’s not my dad.”

It was true. This 'man' the leader was talking about was not his dad. After a few years in the orphanage, Luke adopted Castiel only for the money support the orphanage offered. He neglected him often. Luke was rarely around, but when he was, he was abusive and sometimes drunk. A few months ago, Castiel moved to a small apartment closer to the University, and Luke claimed to be on business trips to never visit.

“Aside from the point,” the leader snorted and crouched down to look at the boy's gorgeous eyes. “I want him dead. And you’re going to tell me exactly where he scurried off to so I can put a bullet through his heart."

Castiel eyes widen in shock.  
"W-wait what? I swear I have no idea where he is! Or... I-I thought he was at work this whole time! I d-didn't k- " He tried his best to defend himself.

Dean leaned down closer to the boy. "So you're telling me," He questioned. "You had no idea your dad was stealing millions of dollars from my organization and transporting it into his personal account?"

"He's not my dad," Castiel grumbled and hesitated. "I-I don't know. He isn't around often..." He trailed off.

Dean thought about it for a moment and then stood back up. He put his hand out, and one of the guards placed a small object in Dean's hand. Castiel looked closer, and it was his phone they must have gotten it when they attacked him. Dean scrolled through the phone before pressing a button, and the phone began to ring. The line picked up.

"Cas-" The voice on the other line had a quick moment to speak.  
"LUKE!" Dean's voice interrupts. "Oh how much I've missed your voice. Almost as much as how much I've missed my money! You still have it don't cha? Would be a shame if you had already spent it. Here's the thing actually, I have your son, Cas, in my possession. Sweet boy really. Bring the money back, or I'll cut off a limb for every second that you waste giving it to me. "

Silence from the other line on the phone filled the room.

Luke lets out a large chuckled. "I should be thanking you." He sneered. "I've been waiting to be rid of that burden since I adopted him! What a waste of food and water it was raising that child."

Dean growls. "Luke..."

The phone line hangs up, and the office was silent yet again.

Dean fixes his shirt. "Well, that didn't work. Time for Plan B."

The guard on the left calmly leaned over to Dean.

"Do we kill the kid?"

Castiel's heart began to race in fear. Was this how he was really going to die? Because of Luke's mistakes?

Dean awkwardly leans over to the guard. "No, this is where we find Luke ourselves." He loudly whispers.

"So what do we do with the boy?" The guard muttered.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but closed it before getting a word out. He walked towards the door before the two men in suits followed him out.

Then Castiel heard the door lock.


	2. Where do you live?

The room was quiet again after the door closed. Castiel fumbled with the zip-ties around his wrists. He jerked up when the door opened again. One of the guards in suits walked in. He stood behind the chair and crouched down to untie his wrists. 

Castiel quickly stood up and stumbled backward before the man grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

 

“W-h-here are we going?” Cas squeaked out while yanking on his arm.

 

“Mr. Winchester is allowing you to leave as long as you keep quiet about this.” The guard replied and continued pulling him into the driveway. It was dark outside; probably no later than two or three in the morning. 

 

By the car was Dean, leaning against it looked up and staring at Castiel walking out of the house with messy hair and puffy lips. _Cute_. Dean finally spoke up. “I’ll take you home.” He grinned at Castiel’s worn out face. 

 

Cas didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he should thank him for the ride home or turn to the gate and run as fast as he can and forget this whole nightmare. He didn’t know if he should call the police to report his father and Dean. He didn’t know if he should be glad Luke is out of his life and thank Dean for making sure he is never going to come back. He froze in place.

 

“Well?” Dean questioned. There was hesitation in the air.

 

Castiel gave a small nod and got in the passenger seat. One of the guards shut the door behind him. Dean hopped into the driver's seat and started up the car.

 

Cas sat in silence for the ride fumbling with the sleeve of his ripped sweater, before Dean finally cleared his throat.

 

“Where do you live?”

 

Cas slightly faltered.

 

“Down the street.A-and then you turn at the second left.”

 

Dean looked out the window into a rather small apartment complex.

 

“You said that Luke isn’t around often. Do you live alone?”

 

Castiel was deciding whether or not to give any more information to this guy.

 

“Uh. Y-yeah.” He muttered.

 

The car pulled into the parking lot, and before Cas dashed out, Dean spoke.

 

“Wait.”

 

Cas turned on his heels and looked back. Dean’s arm outstretched and at the end was Cas’s cell phone.

 

“I placed my number in here. Call me if Luke comes back.”

 

Cas didn’t make a move to reach for the phone. “How do you know that I won’t report you to the police?” 

 

“Because. I know you want your dad gone just as much as I do,” Dean answered and gave Cas a soft smile.

 

Cas took the phone and mumbled, "He's not my dad."

 

Dean watches from the driver’s seat as Cas stumble to door 242 and bent over for the spare key under the plant on the side. _How adorable._

 

Cas fumbled with the keys, noticing Dean waiting from the side of his eye making him nervous. He got the door open and shut it behind him, listening on the other end of the door, to the sound of Dean driving off. Castiel looked at his empty apartment and the small box of his stuff in the corner that hasn’t been unpacked yet. He pondered if he should call the police or not. He didn’t  want Luke to come back. _Maybe Dean could just get rid of him for me._

 

He slid down the door slowly and hugged his knees and resting his chin on it. Tears began to prick from his eyes and gather at his lashes. 

 

 

 

 

_“Quick! Come look!”_

_“What? What!”_

_“Some little boy just got out of Dean’s car.”_

_“And he’s not dead?”_

_“Yes! I saw him talking to Dean and everything. They look close.”_

_“Which apartment did he go in?”_

_“Third one to the right.”_

_“Looks like Dean has a weakness after all …”_

 

 

 

 

The streams of sunlight burned through the curtains and lit up Castiel’s empty bedroom. The place was quiet except for soft snores. Cas laid sprawled out on the small bed, limbs dangling off the mattress, still in his sweater and jeans from last night. Moments like these were so peaceful that you couldn’t even tell he had just been kidnapped a few hours ago. And then his alarm rang. 

 

He rushed to his classes, probably missing half of the lecture already. Cas walked into the room and found an empty seat next to his friend, Josh, who he had known since high school. He was from a middle-class family, way more popular than Castiel, and had tons of other friends yet he still hung out with Cas. They met when Josh asked him for help with a problem in class, and they’ve been friends ever since.

 

“You look dead.” Josh laughed.

 

“Wish I was.”

  

School was not especially difficult for Castiel. The more difficult part was the tuition. Luke had paid for his first year of college, and he barely gathered enough money to pay for the first semester of his second. He knew this was probably his last semester in college since bar tips can’t pay for textbooks, and he wanted to make the most of it. It was his dream to major in engineering and succeed, but he doubts one year of college would be sufficient. 

 

After class, he walked home. He wonders if Luke would ever come back. Cas hoped he wouldn’t. Luke was selfish and violent. _I'm not surprised he would get himself into this mess._

 

Cas made it halfway before a pair of hands came out and grabbed him. “Get the boy!” one of the masked men hollered. His hands were held behind his back, and he heard the sound of duct tape peeling and tying his hands together. “Stay fucking still!” The other man's voice was raspy like thorns. They pushed him into the trunk of a van and slammed the door. It smelled like mildew and sweat.   The driver smashed the gas pedal, and Castiel rolled back and hit his back on the door. _Not again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are short! If I had more time I could write more but I'm still busy with school. :)


	3. The son of my enemies is my friend

One of the guards approached Dean’s desk and dropped some photos of the white van. 

 

“Castiel Novak was taken around 3:17 pm near the Nethbed intersection by the Crawford twins. We believe they’re targeting him because of his contact with you.”

 

Dean picked up the photos and studied them. _Why do I feel angry? Castiel was merely a work detail._ He let out a deep sigh. “Well Adam, we can’t let an innocent civilian die because of what we do, can we?” Dean insisted and turned his attention to the guard who smirked at him back.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“Are you sure you’d do this for every civilian and not just Novak?”

 

Dean exclaimed at Adam’s accusation. 

 

“Yes, I would!” He scoffed.

 

“Now hurry up! Trace the van’s path and go get Tommy!” Dean snapped. “You know what they say.”

 

“What.” Adam turned around before walking through the doorway.

 

 “The son of my enemies is my friend.”

 

 

 

 

 

The van pulled to a sharp stop, and someone grabbed Castiel out of the back. _Wow. How original._ As the man pulled him out, Cas looked around and saw that he was at a large, empty warehouse. 

 

“Let me go!” He began kicking and struggling from the two men’s grip but they only grabbed him harder.

 

“Elliot, get the fucking shot!”

 

The man took out a syringe from his pocket and popped open the cap. With a quick stab, the needle entered his shoulder, and the clear liquid flowed into Cas. 

 

“What-t was t-tha…” Castiel began to feel tired and his vision dulled. He couldn’t think straight.

 

They duct taped his hands together behind a rusty metal pole in the middle of the room. Two men were standing in front of him, looking down.

 

“So Finley, this is the boy?”

 

“I thought he’d be twelve or something. But he was walking from a college.” 

 

“That’s weird.”

 

One man cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Right? He looks half his age!”

 

“Could be the lack of milk.”

 

“No Elliot, no it’s all genetics.”

 

Castiel glanced at them back and forth, puzzled. _How did I get myself in this situation?_

 

A flashlight was  suddenly shined on his face before the taller man, Finley, crouched down and demanded,

 

“What’s your relationship with Dean Winchester?”

 

“Uhh,” Cas squinted through the bright lights, “W-what? I don’t k- His kidnappee? I don’t know.” He stuttered out.

 

A loud clatter made Cas and Finley jerk their head to Elliot who was dumping Cas’s backpack out, scattering everything inside. Finley gave Cas a smirk before walking over to the mess and picking up a phone from the pile and scrolled through the phone.

 

“So a kidnappee would just have his kidnapper’s phone number?” Finley questioned.

 

Castiel took a deep breath and rested his head against the pole. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Dean to come. It would be great to see Dean get him out of this and home safely, but he was a ruthless boss who kidnaps and kills. Cas shouldn’t be feeling this. 

 

“Finley, the line is ringing!”

 

The two men crowded around the phone and waited.

 

Dean’s voice perked up not the other side. “Castiel?”

 

Finley snickered over the phone. “Ahh yes, Castiel is here with us. You will come give us the passcode to your company account written down on paper or your little boyfriend will be missing a few fingers when he gets back to you.”

Castiel’s brain was getting fuzzier. He wanted to go to sleep. He could barely even comprehend what they were saying.

 

BANG!

 

Bullets flew through the warehouse from the entrance. The Crawford twins ducked down before pulling out their guns and began exchanging rounds. 

 

The ethos of the shots rattled Castiel’s skull. He tried to pull his legs up to his chest, but his body was drained. 

 

Through his blurry visions, Castiel could make out Dean leaning down to untie his wrists from each other. Hey…hey…

 

“Hey! Castiel!  Can you hear me? Are you ok?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel’s eyes were looking through Dean. 

 

“Dean! Check this out.” Tommy called out and held up the needle that was in Elliot’s pocket.

 

 _They drugged him._ Dean’s rage grew. Castiel was an innocent person who didn’t need to be dragged into this. 

 

Castiel heard Dean saying something to do with house before Cas gave into the drowsiness and closed his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is probably the last time Castiel is going to get kidnapped for a while because I don't want it to get repetitive :) Please leave some feedback! Thank you!


	4. In a Perfect World

Dean walked into his guest room and placed Castiel’s limp body on the bed. He looked down and saw red lines wrapped around Cas’s wrists. Dean felt guilt seep in as he remembered that the guards zip-tied his wrists. The bed dipped down as Dean took a seat next to Cas’ sleeping form. _In a perfect world…_ Dean studied his face.

 

Then there was a knock on the door. One of the guards walked in. “The drug report it back. It’s just a simple sedative. He’ll probably wake up in a few hours, maybe a day.”

 

“Oh, thanks, Tommy” Dean spoke. The door closed and he looked back down at the boy.  _In a perfect world, we’d have met under different circumstances._

 

 

 

 

Castiel woke up. He shot up quickly off the bed. _Where the hell am I?_ Cas rolled his lower body to the side and got on his feet. Everything came back to Cas, the kidnapping, the needle, Dean coming to rescue him. He noticed he was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt slightly larger than his frame. Cas stood up and opened the door into the hallway. He made his way down the corridor and recognized the house. It’s Dean’s. Castiel turned the corner and entered the kitchen where he saw Adam and Tommy eating at the big table in the middle and Dean leaning against the counter laughing and chatting. Seeing the big, scary Dean in casual clothes made Castiel smile a little.

 

When Dean saw Cas standing in the hallway, he stopped talking. He was wearing Dean’s clothes.

 

“Oh hey, you’re awake. Finally.” Dean beamed. 

 

“Uh-h.. What time is i-…H-how long was I sleeping for?” Castiel gulped. 

 

“All day, kid. Your phone’s been ringing like crazy.” Adam answered, getting up from the table and handing Cas his phone.

 

Castiel looked at his screen, and it was missed calls from his boss at work. “Crap! I missed my shift yesterday.” He knew he had to make this up to his boss. Cas could not lose his job. It was his only source of money and was the only place that would accept him.

 

“I-I have to go…” Castiel murmured. “Thank you for everything.” He turned his back and began to walk to the front door. 

 

“Wait!” Dean shouted. “There are still people out there, dangerous people, targeting you because of me.”

 

“Oh” Castiel started to get overwhelmed. How was he going to focus on school and his future with all of this chaos? He’s already on the edge of losing his job and can’t pay for his college tuition. Everything was going wrong. He can’t work and study and fend of kidnappers every single day. Cas pressed his lips together and wanted to cry.

 

“You know…” Dean took a deep breath before continuing. “You can stay here if you want. I have an extra bedroom, and you wouldn’t have to worry about all those dangerous people…” He trailed off.

 

Castiel stood there stunned. Dean. A powerful man who have killed people. A man who had kidnapped him in order to kill his dad. He was offering Cas a stay in his huge fancy house. 

 

“W-why are you being nice to me?” Cas stuttered. “You wanted to kill me two days ago.” 

 

“I never wanted to hurt you. Only your dad.” Dean explained.

 

“He’s not my dad” Castiel pouted.

 

“Besides, it’s my fault their targeting you in the first place. Any harm coming your way would be on my hands.” Dean insisted. 

 

Castiel stood there for a moment and fumbled with the sleeve of his sweater. “I-I don’t k-…err..I-I…I just want to go home now.” He looked down at his socks.

 

“Understood,” Dean spoke gently. “I’ll take you home” He gave Cas a small smile, and they walked to the door together, and Dean opened the door for him.

 

 

 

 

 

They pulled up into the parking lot of Castiel’s apartment. He turned over to Dean and asked, “Do you want your clothes back?” 

 

Dean chuckled at the thought of Cas undressing in front of him in the car. “It’s alright; you can keep it.”

 

“T-thank you.”

 

Castiel walked to his door and unlocked it. He walked in and closed the door before hearing Dean drive away. 

 

He walked over the boxes of his stuff and made his way into the bedroom. Cas collapsed on the bed. There were so many things he needed to do, but now they didn’t seem to matter. 

 

 

 

 

“Do you know that I had to take over your shift yesterday? It was a packed house! And not even a text or call? Or warn me?” His boss, ranted on about his irresponsibility. 

 

“I-I know-w. I’m sorry.” Cas tried to get out. “Something came up.”

 

“One more stunt like that and I’ll be expecting your resignation.” His boss demanded. “Now get to work.”

 

Cas put on his uniform and began taking people’s orders. He also had to make up days worth of homework and essays. Getting from school and work to home was even a hassle. Cas had to be on full alert while walking since he couldn’t afford a car. His job as a waiter wasn’t bringing in nearly enough money. He needed a good education for a well-paying job but needed a better job for good education. There was few line of works that would except him. He could think of a few, but some didn’t sit right with his dignity. 

 

He moved onto the new table that people just sat down at. 

 

“What can I get you toda-” Cas looked up and saw Dean, Tommy and Adam sitting at the table. 

 

 _He looks so cute in his uniform._ Dean stared at him.

 

Tommy grinned. “I’ll take two double grilled burger with a large side of fries.”

 

“And I’ll take the large cheese melt, hold the mustard.” Adam snickered. 

 

“Why- What are you guys doing here? Luke hasn’t contacted me I swear.” Cas didn’t want any more trouble. He already had enough on his plate. 

 

Dean smiled. “Don’t worry; We’re just here to check if you’re ok.” He reassured Cas. 

 

 _Check up? On me? Was he actually concerned or is it just a cover?_ A light blush formed on Castiel’s face.

 

“And to get a snack of course.” Dean looked through the menu disrupting the moment. “I’ll take the New York hot dog with a coke.”

 

 

“Coming right up.” They watched as Cas’ small figure walked to the kitchen to give the order.

 

“This job doesn’t look nearly enough to pay for college,” Adam commented. 

 

Dean felt an urge to help Cas with his problems. His college tuition wouldn’t even put a dent in Dean’s wealth, but he didn’t want to be too forward. Besides, Castiel barely knew the guy. 

 

After eating their meal, Dean left a large tip.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The store was closing. Castiel was walking home in the dark. He needed to start on his homework. Cas made his way behind a down the deserted streets, to his apartment, before he saw two figures in his path. He started to get scared. Cas turned around and looked for a different way to go, but men were coming up behind him too. He attempted to walk around one of the men but was blocked.

 

“Hey cutie.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Can I come too?”

 

“That's a cute sweater.”

 

These men got closer, surround him. They smell of alcohol and sex.

 

“I want to go h-home…” Cas trembled and attempted to walk through a gap.

 

One of the men shoved him back into the middle of the circle surrounding him.

 

“Whoa there! I paid you a compliment.”

 

“Where’s our thank you?”

 

“I hate people with no manners.”

 

“So rude.”

 

Hands played with his hair. Cas jerked away. 

 

“Didn’t I see you with Winchester today?”

 

“You his boyfriend?”

 

“Does he pay you to play with him?”

 

The man behind him grabbed his wrists hard.

 

“Hey! Let go!” Cas struggled away from the guy.

 

Two black cars roared behind them and drove through the group of attackers, barely missing Cas. One of the cars rolled down their window, and Dean was the driver.

 

“Get in.”

 

Castiel had no hesitation as he ran around the car and got in the passenger seat. He was panting hard.

 

Dean made a U-turn and sped away. Cas turned his head around and saw Adam and Tommy getting out of the second black car and approaching the group of men before his vision was blocked. 

 

Cas was still out of breath. “Thank you.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I can’t do this every single fucking day. The car was quiet except was for Castiel’s soft pants. 

 

“Hey” Dean broke Cas out of his panic. “I have a proposition.”

 

“Y-y-yeah?”

 

“I need an assistant at work. You’ll have to move in with me and just run some errands time to time. Your salary can cover your tuition for college.” Dean stated.

 

Cas remained silent. _This would solve my financial issues; I could focus on school._

 

“What kind of errands? Do I have to…”

 

Dean got worried. 

 

_Don’t say sex._

_Don’t say sex._

_Don’t say sex._

 

…kill people?” Cas questioned. 

 

Dean let out a laugh. “No killing will be done in front of you.” He smiled. 

 _He’s so innocent._ Dean thought.

 

“I just need help around the house with chores and such.”

 

Cas pondered. _Doing chores? And he’ll pay my entire tuition?_

 

“Isn’t my college tuition too much just for a couple of chores…I-I don’t know if I’ll feel right taking that much money…” Castiel trailed off. He didn’t want to be given money for doing nothing. 

 

“Your tuition is nothing to me,” Dean assured Cas. “Besides, cleaning my huge house is a lot of work. I think it’s worth it. I’ll still let you go to school and wherever else.” Dean looked over at Cas waiting for his answer. 

 

“Ok. I’ll do it.”

 

Dean grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

Castiel laughed. “We’ll have to stop by my house to get my stuff first.” 


	5. Picture Frame

They pulled up into Cas’s apartment, and both got out of the car,  making their way to the door. Dean glanced around as they stepped in. _It looks so empty._

 

“You still haven’t unpacked?” Dean questioned. 

 

Cas shuffled nervously. _He must think I’m weird for living like this._ “Uh-h Yea…” He walked over to the small box on the ground and picked it up.

 

“Where’s the rest of your stuff?” Dean asked. 

 

Castiel awkwardly stood there not knowing what to say. “This is-.”

 

“That’s it?” Dean exclaimed. “Here, I’ll take this to the car, and you can sign out.” He walks over to Cas and takes the small box of stuff from him.

 

They both got in the car afterward and began to drive to Dean’s house. 

 

“Do you have any other family members?” Dean asked, wanting to know Cas better.

 

“Not that I'm aware of.” Castiel shuffled. “I don’t think my family is an interesting topic.” He took a moment to work up the courage. “D-do you have any siblings?”

 

“No,” Dean answers, slightly stern.

 

Castiel sat there awkwardly. He sounds mad. I shouldn’t have asked about his life. What the hell is wrong with me. 

 

“Do you know how to cook?” Dean tries to break the silence

 

“Y-yeah. Luke was never around, so I had to learn.” Castiel replies and laughs. “I think I started because I saw Hell’s Kitchen on TV when I was little or something.”

 

Dean chuckles. It was kind of sad and funny.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean opens the door to the guest room for Cas to enter. 

 

“And here’s your new room,” Dean grins.

 

“It’s great.” Castiel sets his box on the side of the bed.

 

“You should get some rest. Lack of sleep is unhealthy.” Dean states.

 

It was weird. Dean seemed like he cared about Cas’ well-being. Luke couldn’t care less if he slept or ate properly. Dean begins heading for the door. 

 

“Thank you,” Cas manages to get out. “for everything.”

 

Dean smiles at Cas. _This kid deserves so much more than what Luke gave him. I’m going to find that guy. And kill him._

 

“Good night.”

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stood there stunned. Dean’s house was much more than a house. It was practically a mansion. Adam and Tommy lived on the opposite end of the house with their own rooms. There were bathrooms every corner. The kitchen had a huge archway leading to the living room with a  huge flatscreen. It was going to be a long Saturday of cleaning. 

 

“I have to go to a meeting for the morning. I’ll be back around noon.” Dean spoke.

 

“O-ok” 

 

“Adam is staying home for the day. He’ll keep you company if you get too bored.”

 

“Ok.”

 

And with that Dean left. 

 

_I should clean his house. He is paying for my tuition._

 

It took forever to clean a house this big. Castiel remembered when Luke would yell at him for making a mess. Luke was barely around, and when he was, he was screaming at Cas. 

 

 

 

_“I work my ass off to come home to this mess?” Luke yelled._

 

_Castiel had broken a plate while he was making dinner. Luke was already opening the door when Cas tried to clean it up._

 

_“I-I’ll c-clean it-t u-..p” He stuttered through tears. Cas was shaking in fear. He would try his best not to screw up and again manages to get Luke to shout at how he always messes up._

 

_“Are you going to glue the plate back together? How am I supposed to make enough money to live if you’re going to keep breaking everything? Are you the one paying for it? Huh?”_

 

_Castiel stood there with his head down, taking all of the insults thrown at him. He already knew everything. He knew he was a screw-up._

 

_“Clean this god-damn mess up!” Luke grabs his plate of food and went to the kitchen._

 

 

Even though Luke made him feel like shit, Cas tried his best to make Luke happy. He liked it when his adoptive father praised him because it was the only time anyone ever thought he was useful. It was the only time anyone approved of his presence. It was cruel. Luke would scream and hit Cas but afterward comforted him. He would call him names and make him useless but afterward act like his dad and that he cared. It twisted Cas’s idea of love. It was cruel.

 

Castiel finished cleaning and making lunch a little bit early before Dean came home. He turned his attention to Dean’s office. _Should I clean in there? I don’t want to mess anything up._ Adam was still in his room. Cas walked to Dean’s office.

 

He opened the door and saw the big desk. It was a lot cleaner than last time he was here. Castiel walked around and saw mountains of paper. He walked around the desk and noticed a small picture frame on the corner of the desk. It was Dean with another boy and girl next to him. They looked the same age. All three of them were smiling; they looked really happy.

 

A loud bang at the door made Cas jumped.

 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Dean demanded. He saw Cas looking at the picture frame. 

 

“I-I w-was just cleaning…” Cas trembled. He didn’t understand why Dean was so angry. 

 

Dean marched over and grabbed the picture out of Cas’s hands and shoved it into a drawer, slamming it shut. “I didn’t ask you to clean in here. Don’t randomly go through people’s stuff.” Dean glared at Cas, making him flinched. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I j-just thought-t…Sorry…”  Castiel could feel tears trying to come out. “I-I made lunch for you…” He was trying to make Dean happy so he wouldn’t hit him. Dean’s loud yelling reminded Cas of Luke.

 

Dean took a deep breath and looked up at Cas. He was crying and trembling while looking down at his socks. Dean felt a pang of regret and guilt. Cas looks terrified. 

 

“H-Hey…” Dean put his hand on Cas’s shoulder, feeling him jump and shake even harder. He heard Cas sniffle.

 

“I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Dean whispered.

 

Cas brought his hands to his face and wiped away the tears. “I-I’m *hic* s-sorry. I’m-“ 

 

“Hey…hey…Don’t be.” Dean gently rubbed Cas’s shoulder. “It was my fault.”

 

Dean really screwed up. He didn’t want Cas to look the photo but yelling at him may have messed up their relationship. 

 

_He was already abused by Luke and now you? Come on Dean._

 

Dean knelt down to look at Cas in the eye. He took his thumb and gently brushed away a few tear streak still falling. 

 

“Let’s go eat lunch together,” Dean suggests. “I've meant to go shopping later. I would absolutely love it if you came along with me. You could pick out some things you like.” Dean smiles up at Cas softly.

 

Cas wipes away his tears and nodded. 

 

Dean took Castiel’s hand in his and led him out of the messy office.

 

“Let’s go.” 


	6. Not Much Assisting

Dean held Cas’ hand through the crowd in the mall. They both had a couple of bags in each arm. Dean had told him to pick anything that he wanted. Castiel felt awkward. _I don’t want to be like a spoiled brat and buy everything._ Dean told him this was all work because Cas was living in his house. He had only bought a couple of shirts and already felt bad for spending so much money. Dean probably just felt guilty for kidnapping him. Or hunting down his adoptive dad. 

 

“I think you look good in that.” Dean points out while Castiel was trying on a sweater in a dressing room. 

 

“I-I don’t really k-know…” Cas fumbled and glanced at the price tag. He pouted. 

 

Dean laughs at Cas’ adorableness. “Don’t worry about how much it costs.” He walked over to where Cas was standing. 

 

Cas hesitated before asking. “Are you being nice to me because you feel guilty or something?”

 

Dean stared at him, stunned. 

 

Cas went on. “B-because people don’t let you stay at their house and buy you stuff…f-for nothing…If you’re just feeling guilty…I don’t want to be like a charity thing for your conscious…” He was glancing at his shoes, his back to Dean by the time he finished talking. 

 

Dean was close to Castiel, behind his back. He brought a hand up to the hair by the side of Cas’ head and tucked it behind his ear. “You’re not here for me to feel better with myself.” Dean dips his hands down and grabs Cas’s cold hands through the sleeves of his sweater. 

 

“You’re here because I want you to be.” Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and gently nudged his shoulders for him to turn around. 

 

“And I’m not doing because of your dad.” He leaned down to Cas’s small frame and gently put his own lips on the smaller boy. Castiel stood there not pushing back not moving away. Dean lifted himself off of Castiel a few seconds later. 

 

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes before blushing and glancing back down. “He’s not my dad.” 

 

Dean laughed and stepped back. “So, are you getting the sweater?”

 

 

 

 

 

“….and he freaking accidentally poured the entire salt container in at the last minute!” Cas laughed. He was retelling an episode of Hell’s Kitchen to Dean. Cas stumbled into the door of the house with shopping bags swinging from his arms.

 

“If that’s who you learned to cook from, I’m scared to taste your omelets.” Dean walked in after Cas, closing the door with his leg. 

 

“I swear I’m a good cook!” Cas exclaimed, giggling. 

 

They both walked into the living room before stopping in their tracks at a woman sitting on the couch with Tommy sitting across from her. Cas immediately tensed up and the laughs in the room stopped. 

 

“Dean!” She stood up. “Haven’t seen you in forever.” The woman called out. 

 

Cas studied her face. _She kind of looks like the woman from the picture._ He shuffled around nervously at the silence around the room. 

 

Tommy cleared his throat before being the first to speak. “Mr. Winchester, your sister is here to see you.” He walked over to where Dean stood and Cas behind him and reached his hands out. “I’ll take these,” he spoke taking the shopping bags from them. Tommy turns and walks upstairs.

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Cas, this is Layla, my sister. Layla, this is Castiel, my… _assistant_.” 

 

Layla glanced Cas over. _This is so awkward!_ Cas pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and stiffly stood there. 

 

“What are you doing here Layla?” Dean looks at her tired and annoyed.

 

“Let’s catch up.” She states and pats the seat of the couch. The three of them walks over, Dean and Castiel sits across from Layla. 

 

“Let me go get us a drink first,” Dean stated. Cas begins panicking at the thought of being left alone with this judgmental woman. 

 

_Please don’t leave_

_Please don’t leave_

_Please don’t leave_

_Please don’t leave_

 

Dean gets up and leaves them alone. 

 

It was silent in the room after Dean left. _If she’s the sister of my boss I should show some respect._

 

“U-Uh..Wha-What do you work a-“ Cas begins. 

 

“So, you’re the assistant, but you make Dean do all the work?” Layla stops him. “I don’t see much assisting…” She looks down at her phone.

 

“I-I did-…don’t..” Castiel sits there with regrets. 

 

She puts her phone down and leans in closer to Cas. “I know people like you. Poor. Gold-diggers. And you think you can escape it by sleeping with the rich. I saw you with the shopping bags, don’t act like you actually care about him. Dean’s been through a fake relationship like this before and doesn’t need a brat that asks for money every second.” 

 

Castiel was silent, not even breathing. _Was he asking Dean for too much money? He did only take this job for money…_  

 

“I-It’s not l-like tha…” Castiel stutters out, scared from her accusations. He stops talking when Dean walks into the room. 

 

It became silent again. Dean notices Cas sitting uncomfortably on the verge of tears. Dean walked over and placed the drinks down the table.

 

“Uhh..Hey Cas, why don’t you go upstairs and put the stuff away?” Dean excuses. 

 

Castiel sniffles. “O-ok.” He got up and dashed upstairs. Dean watches him and waits a moment until he’s out of sight. 

 

“What the hell did you say to him? I don’t need you to interrogate every fucking person in my life.” Dean snaps.

 

“Dean, tell me you’re not falling for this boy. He looks like he’s…twelve and can’t even take care of himself.” Layla stood up, glaring at Dean. 

 

“He’s 19…and he’s the son of Luke.”

 

“Luke? The guy your entire company is after? “ Layla scoffs. “You know keeping him around is only going to get him killed, right?”

 

“Yeah” Dean sighed, frowning, and running his finger through his hair. “I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

Cas runs into his room with all of the shopping bags sitting on the bed and shuts the door. He stuffs his hand in his mouth to muffle his sobs coming from them, his body sliding down the door into a hugging position. 

 

_I shouldn’t have bought these clothes. Who do I think I am?_

 

Castiel has already quit his job at the bar and he’s useless to Dean. Sometimes he wonders what problems he would have now if his parents never gave him up.


End file.
